Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle head unit and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to a vehicle head unit which provides a connectivity service with a terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Connectivity technology for vehicles involves technology in which communication and personalized information services may be more efficiently and conveniently used. In the case of a vehicle, connectivity can be established between a vehicle head unit and a user terminal (e.g., a smartphone). Application of connecting a user terminal, which may be a modern extension of the body, with a vehicle head unit to actual life is expected to be widespread.
For example, content stored in a user terminal may be output through a display of a vehicle head unit, and the vehicle head unit and the user terminal may be connected to each other through a remote area mobile communication network, e.g., so that the current position of the vehicle may be detected in real-time even in a vehicle theft or traction situation.
As another example, if an application program executed in a user terminal is displayed through a display of a vehicle head unit, a user input signal inputted through a touch device of the vehicle head unit needs to be transmitted to the user terminal. In order to transmit the user input signal, inputted to the touch device of the vehicle head unit, to the user terminal, latency within the vehicle head unit is typically encountered in addition to network latency between the user terminal and the vehicle head unit.
Latency within the vehicle head unit increases via an operating system (OS) and a framework. Such increase in latency may lower responsiveness of a connectivity-related application program and thus deteriorate the user experience.